


Emotional Build Up

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sadie is sick of Lars treating her like this. And so is he.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Emotional Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Whoa it has been forever since I've written something! To be truthful, I was going through a rough patch and did NOT feel good enough or confident enough to write until I wrote this short little thing this morning. I didn't look through it very hard so if there are some grammatical or spelling mistakes feel free to boo me in the comments haha. That being said I really hope you like this!

Before you know it hours turn into days, and then the days turn into a week, and then the week turns into two, and then suddenly it's been a month since you've spoken to your 'best friend in the whole wide world.' Sadie was used to this. Lars was like a feral dog. Sometimes he was sweet and nice but other times he was so violently venomous that it made Sadie cry quietly into her pillow at night. Nobody had ever affected her the way he had, and she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't just be in love with someone else. What was so great about him that he had to be the one? Maybe it was the cool gauges he always flexed by sticking pencils and pens through. Maybe it was the awesome mohawk that he never did the maintenance for, allowing his bed head to last all day. Maybe it was his sense of humor that always seemed to kick in at the right moment. Or maybe it was none of that at all, maybe she loved him simply for the fact that he would never ever lover her back. He would say it occasionally when he could afford it, but she knew he would never really feel it. And today was the final straw. Sadie knew how nasty Lars could be, but she had underestimated him this time.  
It was a nice day, it was almost too easy for Lars to come in late. He strolled through the doors an hour after his shift was supposed to begin. Sadie hadn't even said anything, she let him waltz behind the counter and prop his feet up on the counter like nothing was amiss. But he had to take her politeness for granted, like he always did. It was Lars's turn to glaze the donuts, but no. He did not feel like it today. Lars put on his sweetest voice, even flashing puppy eyes at her.  
"Saaadie, could you pretty please go glaze the donuts?"  
"No Lars. I'm doing inventory. That's your job today."  
"But Sadie, come on. My head hurts. I wasn't even gonna come in today, pleeeasee?"  
"Lars. No! You already came in an hour late. I mopped today and you were supposed to do that too. Go glaze the frickin' donuts."  
"Jesus, you can be such a jerk sometimes."  
That's what did it. Sadie didn't know why she went off like she did. Maybe it was having to haggle with Mr. Smiley about paying full price for a cup of coffee last night, twenty minutes after close. Maybe it was the fight she had with her mother that morning, over what she was taking for lunch that day no less. Maybe it was just the fact that she was sick of putting up with Lars's garbage attitude every single time she had to do a shift. But she absolutely lost it. Sadie began screaming at the top of her lungs. She flung her inventory clipboard to the floor with a thundering clatter. Lars bolted upright, fear and embarrassment flashing in his face quickly. She wouldn't let him get a word in. He had nothing to say that she wanted to hear anyway. Her loud angry words poured out of her with no mercy. Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes as she continued to rage against him.  
“Sadie oh my god, calm down!” Lars shouted, gingerly scanning for customers to make sure no one was coming.  
“No Lars! I’m not going to calm down! I refuse to let you treat me so badly anymore! I refuse to sit here and take it just because I love you!”  
The last words exit her mouth like she can’t stand the taste of them. She was embarrassed by them immediately, her whole face flushing a hot crimson color. Sadie wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve, now avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of her. The bright linoleum of the floor seared into her vision, causing the fat tears to come harder.  
“Sadie I-”  
“No Lars, I can’t do this anymore. I quit.”

***

Sadie ran as quickly as she could, her knees burned with the effort of rushing forward. She felt like she had been running for hours, yet she was only just outside the boardwalks boundaries. All the houses of the neighborhood in beach city flew past her as she continued to run. Sadie had no destination in mind, but the running seemed to be the only natural thing to her. The running made her tears fall away from her face, it made her focus on the pain in her knees rather than the pain in her heart. Wind roared in her ears like a mantra. Keep moving. Her eyes fell upon a dead end street, a dead end street that emptied right into a giant stretch of sand. With a great huff Sadie shot straight for it, moving dangerously across the road.  
Her feet hit the sand with furiously uncalculated quickness. The transfer between the texture of the pavement and the texture of the sand was unforgiving and she found herself sprawled face into the gritty floor beneath her. She didn’t even try to get up. Her arms stretched over her knees and she constricted into the fetal position. Her sobs fell out openly and unrestrained. Loud and powerful they escaped from her like a bullet from a gun. If she was less distraught she might have worried about passerbys hearing her distress, but nothing could pull her out of her thoughts.  
The growl of a rickety engine echoes loudly behind her. She glances backwards, her swollen eyes burning as she rolls them back. It’s Lars’s car. His beat up, second hand station wagon shuttered into view at it’s top speed. Sadie grunted angrily, moving to run again but she was too late. The car flew past her and circled in front of her. Lars popped out of the car, not even bothering to close the door. He ran to Sadie’s crumpled form and scooped her up with great difficulty.  
“P-Put me down Lars! I don’t want to do this with you anymore!” Sadie lashed out, trying to punch him.  
“No Sadie! I need you to listen to me!” He shouted, holding her as tight as he could.  
He stumbled back to his car, clumsily holding Sadie as tightly as he could. Lars flung himself down in his seat, pushing Sadie into the passenger seat and locking the doors quickly. She groaned loudly, the anger washing over her like bath water.  
“Sadie, please…” Lars started, his voice cracking with emotion. “I need you to listen to me. I have to explain myself to you.”  
Sadie said nothing, she couldn’t decide if it was worth it or not. She had no choice but to sit and endure it, she figured she might as well listen. The anger she was feeling wasn’t something she could describe. It felt like nausea and free falling at a million miles an hour. She needed something to escape from it before it consumed her completely.  
“Talk before I change my mind.” Sadie grouched.  
“Okay, okay. I-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Sadie. I’m sorry for everything. For playing video games with you on Friday nights and then acting like I hated you on Saturday morning. For calling you ‘babe’ in private and then calling you ‘weirdo’ in front of my friends. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Why I feel the need to be such a terrible person to the people who care about me the most. Who I care about the most. Sadie I care about you… I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met. But I always treat you like shit. I’m so so sorry. I- I just-” A violent sob breaks his voice sharply.  
“Lars, don’t.”  
“I have to! I have to make up for all the bullshit I keep putting you through. I have to make up for making you cry.”  
“Stop. It’s fine. I just got a little carried away with-”  
“Don’t even try that. This is my fault. It’s all my fault Sadie. I am so so sorry.”  
The words stop coming between them and the silence of it is deafening. The only sounds are Lars sniffling and Sadie’s uneven breathing. His apology hangs limply in the air like a bunch of flies. Sadie wanted to accept his apology, he had never apologized for anything. However, she couldn’t bring herself to abandon the thoughts of all the horrible things he had done to her. Hot tears ran the length of her face for seemingly the hundredth time tonight. Anger surged out of her with every saltwater tear. Lars hated to see her cry. Despite his horrid attitude towards her, he did love her. He loved her so much. The tears falling from her eyes felt like punches to the face. Lars outstretched his hand and quietly placed it on her shoulder. She flinched but didn’t shy away from his touch.  
“Please forgive me.”  
“Lars, I-”  
“I love you so much Sadie. Please.”  
Sadie turned to him, her face covered in sand and tears. She looked crazy and wild. Lars thought Sadie was pretty, of course he did, but he never really looked at her like this. Her short curly blonde hair fell around her face like thick amber ropes, framing her beautifully big brown eyes. They were a bright caramel color with a ring of honey around the pupil. Her porcelain skin doused with tawny freckles. Her crimson blush from earlier in the Big Donut had faded to a beautiful shade of rose. Lars could swear he felt his heart swell. Sadie felt a stirring as well. She stared at him a little softer now. Her brow unclenched and she leaned a bit more into his touch. Her lips released from their grimace and fell apart. Lars noticed her resolve.  
“Sadie, please-”  
“Shut-up.”  
She surged forward capturing his lips in a powerful kiss. For a moment Lars was stunned, unable to move. Soon he regained his motion and began to work with her. Their lips moved together, forming the words neither of them could bring themselves to say. Energy that had been building up since the moment they met passed back and forth between them like fireflies. Sadie felt herself crying again, but this time she wept with relief.


End file.
